Fma: Don't move!
by Gaara378
Summary: Chapter1
1. Beginnings

-1 When dawn broke over the Central skyline a tall young man got up, as he walked around and removed some streamers from the place some things said "Happy eighteenth birthday Neru." When he finished picking up his apartment he sat down and ate breakfast, after he ate he went to his room he and showered. After his shower he got dressed in his standard State Alchemist uniform and he then spiked his long thick green hair. As he walked down to Central Headquarters he passed Elysia Hughes house, with a slight blush he kept walking, Neru had liked Elysia ever since he first saw her big green eyes and her lush blonde hair. When he got to headquarters he straightened his uniform and knocked on General Armstrong's office door. General Armstrong then called him in and handed Neru a folder with his assignment, when Neru opened it a shower of Armstrong's pink sparkles flew all-over Neru's uniform and hair. As Neru wiped all the sparkles off his uniform, he shook his head and the sparkles slowly drifted to the ground. When the sparkles were cleaned up Neru finally got to read his assignment, the mission was an escort mission for Elysia Hughes.

After Neru got a hold of himself he finished reading and he was to escort her to prom. Neru started to complain to the general about the mission, " Come on general you can't expect me to escort her! uhhhh sir." "Come on now don't complain why once in my youth I escorted a lovely maiden on a date!" droned the general. "General that was yesterday you went on a date hardly your youth" Neru shouted as he slammed the folder on the desk. " Neru come now just take the mission I know you have feelings for her" Armstrong whispered. Neru jumped back and blushed heavily and said, "General how do you know?" "I am paid to know, plus that intuition comes from the Armstrong generations." Armstrong proclaimed while remembering the past. Neru rolled his eyes grabbed the folder and stormed out of the office, Armstrong kept droning on as he talk about his family.


	2. Starting to accept

-1Later that day Neru decided he better take the job, he often wondered what Fuhrer Roy Mustang would do in these kind of situations. As Neru daydreamed about the Fuhrer he remembered the wedding invitation he got from the Fuhrers office, there embossed on the face of the card it said, "All military personnel report to Central Command for Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Colonel Riza Hawkeye's wedding." Neru threw the card on his bed and he stood up from his desk and thought of his mission ahead, he made a list of things he would need for a successful date. When he looked up from his list he cleverly grinned and he decided to procure a security detail for the prom.

Elsewhere a young man named Jibari was training for his upcoming alchemy review when he got interrupted by an officer with a message for him. Jibari huffed away from his practice field and when the smoke dissipated a beautiful bronze statue of the fuehrer was revealed. When Jibari answered the phone the voice on the other side gave him an order to guard the Central dance hall on the last Friday of the month. After the phone call Jibari angrily slammed the receiver down and walked towards the stairwell that lead to his room. When he got there he threw himself on the bed because guarding people much less people his own age was not what he wanted to do with his night off, which was now a normal work day. As he lay there he decided that he might as well just do it because it was a paycheck

After Neru got off the phone he crossed the security detail off his list and moved on to actually working up the nerve to ask Elysia out. Neru paced the room nervously thinking of what to say, he thought he might call her but he deemed it to impersonal, so he kept thinking. After two hours of thinking he gave up and sat on his bed and looked at his sweaty palms, after a couple minutes of sitting there was a knock at the door. When Neru opened the door Elysia was standing there, the first thing out of Neru's mouth was, "Elysia can I take you to prom." Immediately Elysia accepted and asked, "Okay but can I borrow your phone I accidentally broke mine."


	3. First love

-1After Neru passed out from embarrassment, he got up and found himself being watched by Elysia. "Why are you here Elysia?" questioned a still groggy Neru. "You passed out after I asked you if I could borrow your phone." answered a concerned Elysia. After Neru waved goodbye to Elysia he sat back down at his couch and remembered that Elysia has always been there for him. About six years ago Neru meet Elysia, they became instant friends; Neru started to visualize the past in his mind.

"Hi my name is Neru, I just moved here from Lior." said a twelve year old Neru. "My name is Elysia, my mom and I live in this house here." She said as she pointed to a two-story house. "Actually I lived next door, nice to meet you well I have to go home and unpack my room." Neru chimed as he waved back at Elysia. When Neru got home he told his mom that he meet the girl next door, his mom commended him on his spirit of friendliness. Neru happily walked upstairs and as he went upstairs his mother smiled and turned to his father and said " We raised him well." His father nodded in agreement then he looked at his wife kissed her, grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. Neru's mother screamed and he came tearing down downstairs only to have the sight of his father dead on the floor. When the doctors told Neru's mother who his father died it was to overexertion of his heart, Neru's mother wept and cried, " I always knew him going on those foolish mission would kill him and now it has!" She cried even harder, "He must have known what was happening because he wanted to move to central near to some family." Neru tried his best not to cry because his father always told him that crying only gave other a weakness to exploit, but Neru could not help it he burst into tears. At the funeral Neru stood by his mother and Elysia by him, Neru held his mothers and Elysia's hand as both were weeping, but Neru himself stood like a rock. Neru knew that he was now the head of the family, he knew he must be strong for his mother and his friend.

Neru woke up from his daydream, stood up and proclaimed, "I will take Elysia Hughes to the prom!" he sat back down and said but I need to remember that day. Neru kicked back closed his eyes. It was two years ago on Elysia's birthday, Neru was going to Elysia's birthday party when he remembered that he forgot a gift for her. He quickly searched his pockets for some money but he had not been paid yet . He seen Elysia coming up the sideways so he tried to quickly alchemize a present but she stopped him and said " Neru you better not be using alchemy to make a present for me!" Neru whimpered and started nervously "I-I-I just d-don't have it on me r-right now." Elysia calmed down and hugged him knowing whatever he got her would be good. After the party Neru quickly went home and changed out of his Military Academy uniform and threw himself on his bed and sighed. He thought about what he could get her but nothing came to mind, he decided that he would buy her a nice necklace made of Emeralds to accent her deep eyes. He got to the store and not only where they closed but he remembered his financial status, so he went to Elysia's to confess his forgetfulness. When he got there he told her he had forgotten to buy her a gift, but she understood because after all not all sixteen year olds get to join the State military program for gifted alchemists. He thoughtlessly took his hand put it on the back of her neck drew her in and kissed her not knowing what else to do. She looked surprised but she liked the fact that he acted upon his feelings to her, and the best gift he could have gotten her. So there on Elysia's Back porch they first kissed under a bright moonlit night with the sky full of stars as though they were spectators to a grand play and Elysia and Neru were the actors.


End file.
